Bella Eclipse Wolverine
by esmaganga
Summary: Bella is Logan and Kayla's daughter.Is now rated M.For Future.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan Wolverine.  
Eclipse is my code name.  
Wolverine because thats my father's code real name is _Logan._my mom was pregnant with me she didn't tell my dad.  
Her name was Kayla,my dad thought she was dead.  
The day after my birth she left me on the door  
step of the mansion/school(I'll get to that in a bit).She left a note explaining what happened.  
The professor had me and my dad take a blood test to make sure that what my mom said was true  
it turned out that I was his daughter my dad was happy to be a father,that was until he realized that I was a girl  
and that I would need a mother.  
Storm was happy to say that she would try but wouldn't be surprised if I was too  
much to handle considering who my father wasn't to happy because of that fact but _was_ happy to have a child.  
Unfortunetly none have been able to find my mom.

We live in a Mansion that is a school for mutants own by Charles Xavier aka The professor.  
we are all mutants.  
My dad has claws that are made of adamantium(covers his skeleton).  
My mom could convince anyone anything as long as she touches them.  
I have both powers and can move things with my mind.  
Like my father I got my skeleton covered in adamantium.  
A month after my 17th birthday my mom came and found me  
she said that she wanted to take me some where special  
and I made the mistake of hugging so she convinced me  
to trust Stryker the man who made my father a peace of the metal.  
The professor **(I'm to lazy to explain his power google it)  
**saw this and sent my dad,Storm,Scott ,and Jean.  
Stryker wanted to erase my memories and make me his minion.  
I heard this and let my claws come out and started to attack  
everyone I saw including my mom and Stryker.  
By the time everyone got there everybody was already dead.  
Dad found me standing over their body's in a black tanktop and shorts.

"You okay kiddo?"he asked me.

"I-I don't know."  
He picked me up and carried me to the jet.

The professor checked me and said that I was ok  
also said that it would be best if  
some of the students to go into hiding.  
Nobody wanted  
Stryker to experiment on again.

Storm,Logan,and Victor are going to  
to be our 'parents'.Victor is my uncle.  
He used to be evil but when he  
heard that he was an uncle he  
switched is the order  
that we have to live in:

Storm:Bobby,Kitty

Victor:Rouge

Logan:Bella

Storm gets Bobby and Kitty  
because shes the only one  
that can handle them.  
Rouge is most likely  
going to sleep over my  
house most of the time.  
The adults are going to  
have to go to work.

Storm:Nurse

Victor:Lumberjack

Logan:Cheif of Police

The rest of us have  
to go to high school.

I should probably tell  
you were we are going.  
Were going to rain city.  
Forks,Washington.  
I don't mind the rain,  
fog,and no sun.

We are on the plan  
to go to Washington.  
We should land in  
a few minutes.

5 minutes later:

"Dad wake up.  
Were here."  
I closed his mouth  
and held his nose  
so he couldn't  
breath.

"Alright I'm up."

"I why I'm such  
a heavy sleeper."

"Yes I know all  
the bad stuff  
is from me."

"And all the  
good stuff is  
from Storm."

"Of course it is."said Storm

When we got off the  
plan we headed to  
the baggage claim  
and then headed  
to the cars that  
the professor  
set us up with.

Dad:Police cruiser

Victor:Black Ford truck**(on profile)**

Storm:Lamborghini**(on profile)**

Rouge:Blue Convertible**(on profile)**

Bobby and Kitty:Red Ferrari**(on profile)**

Bella:Sliver 370z**(on profile)**

We put our bags in our cars  
and headed to Forks.

1 hour and 12 minutes later:

We had finally arrived at the houses.  
Storm and her 'children' had the  
house that was 3 to the left  
of mine and dad'  
and Rouge had the one  
that was 2 to the right  
of ours.

We went inside of our own  
and started unpacking.

2 hours later:

Me and dad had finished  
unpacking about half an  
hour ago and were eating  
pizza that he ordered.

"You have to start  
school tomorrow  
right?"

"Yes have  
to go to work as well."

"Anything to keep  
you safe."

"Thanks daddy."

He smiled and said  
"I wonder what I did  
to deserve this life."

"What do you mean?"

"How did I end up  
with a daughter  
as special as you.  
Your more that I  
could have ever  
asked for."

"Thanks dad.I think  
I'm gonna get ready  
for bed."

"Sure thing."

I headed up stairs.  
I went in my room  
and got the stuff I  
needed and went  
in the bathroom.

1 shower later:

I changed into my pj's.**(on profile)**  
Black lounge pants,  
black T-shirt that said  
'I can't wait for the  
Zombie apocalypse',  
and black and white  
checkerboard vans.

I went in my room  
to put my dirty clothes  
in my hamper.I grabbed  
my iPod and skull candy  
headphones.  
It was kinda  
cold so I put on one of my  
hoodies.

I went down stairs  
to say goodnight  
and got a grunt  
with a sweet dreams.  
I went back to my room  
and listened to random  
music on my iPod with  
my headphones.  
When I felt like I  
was about to pass  
out I turned it off  
and put it on my  
night stand.  
2 minutes I was out.

* * *

**What do you think?  
Reviews and Ideas are wanted.  
Just trying to fix some things  
so it is easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

I'm in a tank filled with a water like goo.  
The needles come closer to my body.  
They enter my body all I can feel is pain  
but thats the start a strange liquid that  
is clear enters me next is the adimanitum.

I want to scream but I can't I'm losing my  
grip on the world.I can  
feel myself leaving  
my body.  
isn't long before my heart stops  
All I see is black.I can remember  
trying to call out for my dad.I try telling him  
that this is not his fault.  
No one is there.

All of a sudden I feel my body again.  
"Erase her memories.  
She cannot escape like her

is much more valuable."  
Said William Stryker.

I relized that not only had I become  
an experiment.I also became the  
animal.

claws witch were  
no longer bone but  
adimantium came out of  
my hands.I broke free  
and I killed every person  
in my was a bloody  
massacre.I saved my  
mother and Stryker  
for last.I killed him  
first.I sliced him  
in to small peaces  
and flushed some  
of him in the sewer.  
Some in the ocean  
and left the rest to  
rott.

When I went to kill  
my mother she  
begged for mercy,  
not to kill her,and  
that I forgive her.  
But I was only  
watching for  
the animal  
was in control.  
I killed her  
slowly,and  
painfully.  
The last thing  
I saw was her  
dead body.

End of Flashback:

I sat up in bed and  
screamed.  
My dad ran into  
the room in his  
pajama pants.  
He looked in  
the room  
searching for a  
threat.  
When he  
looked at me  
his face  
turned from  
a protector  
to a worried  
father.

"Nightmares?"

"Again.I  
wish I could have  
controlled myself."

"It wasn't your fault  
Darl'n.  
you know  
that."

"Its hard not to  
feel that way.  
I still remember  
the screams."

"I wish I could  
tell you that  
everything will  
be alright but  
you know  
when I'm  
lieing."

"I wish that  
they hadn't  
ejected all  
those powers  
into me."

**(thats what the  
clear liquide was)**

"Why don't we go  
downstairs and  
watch some tv?"

"Okay dad."  
I put on my  
shoes and  
followed  
him down.

When we  
were in the  
living room  
I sat on the  
couch and  
looked for  
something  
to watch.

Dad went  
in the kitchen  
and when he  
came out he  
had two cigars,  
a beer,a root beer,  
and a pack of cards.

"Thanks.  
Poker?"

"Your welcome  
and sure."

It was 12'o  
clock when  
we started  
and about  
2:am when  
we stopped.  
Me and dad  
thew away  
the buds of our  
cigars and put  
our bottles in  
the recycle.

"I think I'm  
gonna go  
to my room.  
Are you  
gonna try  
to sleep?"  
I asked  
my dad.

"Yeah.  
Night Bell."

"Night daddy."

I turned off the tv  
and went to my  
room.I was  
bored so I  
went to my  
desk and  
painted my  
nails.

An hour later:

My nails were  
dried and were  
black with the  
ring fingers  
a shade of  
purple.

I figured that  
I would choose  
my outfit for  
school and  
do my make-up.

6:00am:

Invader Zim Cupcake attack T-shirt  
Black Skinny Jeans  
Black and white Sk8-Hi Vans  
Ed Hardy 'Love Kills Slowly' Belt  
Fallen Angel Earrings  
Fallen Angel Necklace  
Black Elbow length Leather Gloves  
Black Shield Sunglasses  
Black Hoodie**(Outfit on Profile)**

That was the outfit I had on.  
Under my gloves were  
Adimantium blockers.  
They cover my wrist  
(my claws  
can come out of them  
if I bend them that way.  
Weather my palm is  
facing upward or  
can out  
either way.)knuckles,and  
part of my fingers so I can't  
make my hand into  
a fist.

For my make-up had:  
Black and Dark Grey eyeshadow up to my eyebrows  
Winged eyeliner style with Black liquid eyeliner  
Brown mascara (but not much my eyelashes are naturaly  
long but the mascara keeps them from falling into my eyes)  
A Orange/Pink Color Juice Lip gloss  
P.S I Love You perfume from Bath&Body Works

When I was done I grabbed my  
black Tokidoki messenger bag.

When I looked in the mirrior  
I realized that I forgot to  
flat iron my hair.  
My hair was  
mostly blue because when I  
sleep my hair changes color.  
Naturaly its brown and black.  
But sometimes it goes to  
blue and black,red and black,  
or gold and black  
Its rare  
when my hair goes white and  
black.

When I went downstairs I saw  
my dad about to go out.

"Morn'in Bell."

(in french)"Morning dad.  
Off to work?"

(in german)"Yes.  
|hope you have a  
good day at school."

(in swedish)"I think  
we all know that there  
is no such thing as a  
good day at school."

(in english)"Then have  
a crappy day at school."

"Now that I can promise."

We both chuckled and  
left the entered  
our cars and headed to  
our way.

When I got to the high  
school Kitty,Bobby,and  
Rogue were already there.  
A lot of people were staring  
at I decided to speed  
in front of them to get people  
to stop looking at them.  
I parked next to a silver  
Volvo.

When I got out all eyes  
were on me.I smirked  
and yelled"WHAT THE  
FUCK ARE YOU  
LOOKING AT?"  
There eyes nearly  
popped out of there  
heads.

I started walking towards  
my fellow mutants  
when I was stopped by a  
girl that looked like a pixie.

"Hi,my name is Alice.  
I was wondering if  
you and your friends  
would like to join me  
and my family for lunch?"

"Why don't you ask them  
Doll face?"I let my  
Canadian accent fall  
thick in my words.

"Are you insulting  
my sister?"Asked  
a blond girl that  
reminded me of a  
barbie doll.

"Why 'cause I called  
her Doll face?Me  
calling a girl Doll face  
is like a British calling  
someone Love."

"These people bothering  
you 'clipse."Asked Rogue.

"Nah Stripes they just  
askin if we wanted to  
join them for lunch is all."

"You like can't go a day  
without a fight can you?"  
asked Kitty.

"Have you met my father  
or uncle half-pint?"

"I think it would be a  
good idea if we sat  
with somebody that  
knows the school."  
said Bobby.

"Of course you do.  
While you make  
friends I'm gonna  
go get my schedule."  
I said.

"I got it right here.  
You like got all the  
advanced classes."  
said Kitty.

"Thanks."

"Is it just me or  
did your hair  
change color again?"  
asked Rogue.

"Don't you mean  
she changed her  
hair color?"asked  
one of the pixies  
bother with copper hair.

"And you are?"I asked.

"Edward  
you and  
your friends?"he asked.

"I'm Bella or Eclipse.  
The girl with the white  
in her hair is Marie or Rogue.  
The boy is Bobby or Ice man  
and the other one is Kitty or  
Shadowcat."I said while  
looking at my schedule.

"How did you get the name  
Eclipse?"Edward asked.

"Its my first name.I was  
named that because I  
was born at midnight  
while there was an Eclipse."

"Realy thats so cool."said pixie.

"Its nothin to brag about but  
its the truth as far as I know."

"What do you mean?"asked the Pixie.

"Look I don't wonna be mean but its  
a personal story and I gotta find my  
first class."I said and walked off.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

My apologies to my dear readers.  
I must say that I am taking a break  
from Fanfiction.I can not promise  
when I'll start writing again,I will  
try to make it on November 24,2010.  
That will be the day I turn thirteen.

I will try to write one chapter for  
each story as well as write a new  
story.

Fare well until then my be loved readers.  
Love,  
Dark Queen is what i'm called  
(or as some may know me as)  
_Goth Bitch_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

My first class was government history. _The shit they put in these book aren't true anyways._ Humans will believe anything. When I got to the class I walked up to the teacher and said.

"Hi, I'm Isabella one of the new students."

"Oh…yes of course hand me your slip please dear."

While I was doing that the rest of the students came in. I sniffed the air and noticed that Edward and the blond male from the parking lot were in this class. _Dear god is this payback for killing the bitch that was my mother? _She handed me back my slip.

"You can sit next to Jasper. Raise your hand dear. Oh and you must be another new student." I looked at the doorway and saw Rouge there. While she went to the teacher I went to take my seat. Just my luck Jasper was the blond male from the parking lot. "You can sit next to Edward. Please raise your hand." We took our seats witch were both near windows. Of course the males were sitting in those seats so we had to sit next to the aisle.

I sat in front of Rouge. "What page are we on?" I asked Jasper.

"116. If you don't mind my asking, if your first name is Eclipse then why didn't you tell her your was that?"

"Because Eclipse is the name of a mutant. I have nothing against them but if humans think I'm a mutant they will try to kill me or shot me with 'the cure'. To mutants is takes away there powers, but for a human it would kill them." I responded while changing the page of the text book.

"How do you know that its poison to humans? And how do you know that there's mutant a named Eclipse?"

"I've seen human get shot with those things. And a lot of mutants live in New York."

"You used to live in New York?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in Texas?"

"I was born there, Bub."

"Then why do you sound so Canadian?"

"Because my father is Canadian. And I lived in Europe for the majority of my life so mixing that in with the fact that English was never easy for me, talking without an accent ain't easy."

"What about you mom?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be she had it coming."

"What could your mother done to deserve death?"

"Once again your family has asked a personal question that has a answer that you don't wanna hear, Bub."

"Sorry."

**End of chapter 3. What will come next? Review and you shall see.**


	5. I'm back

To my readers,

I am editing and essentially re-doing Bella Eclipse Wolverine. I will make no promises in being consistent or finishing the story but will try my best.

I love you all and will be putting up some new, finished pieces soon. Keep in mind I have changed a bit in the past few years and it is very noticeable in my writings. I hope you enjoy and am very sorry for the long wait.

s/10031441/1/RE-DO-Eclipse

With love,

DQ

(I will be changing my name soon)


	6. Chapter 5

**Because so many of you seem to like this story so much, I will attempt to continue it. Keep in mind I have no idea how to continue it. At this point in time, I am just going with the flow. If you have any suggestions or comments, review.**

Though out the rest of class, Jasper remained quite and we did our own work in peace. Unfortunately for Rouge, she couldn't tell that the two males were not human. Because of my superior senses, I could smell, see, and hear just about everything going on around me.

_Does no one teach their sons how to wash properly? I can smell that kid's ball sack from here! At the very least, show you damn kid to wash their hands after using the fucking bathroom! Fucking disgusting assholes!_ As for hearing everything, I could hear Edward breathing or lack of. Apparently, Mr. too-much-hair-gel finds one of the livings very appetizing. From what I know of vampires and what I've heard from the ones I know, these "kids" are part of the Cullen clan. I've heard of a few "vegetarian" vampire, even met a few, but they hardly ever stick together. The Cullen clan is the only group of vamps that I've ever known to actually try to blend with humans. They are also the only ones I've ever heard of that managed to get The Major to protect them. Back to the class room.

Five minutes until the bell was to ring, the teacher told us to pack up. As I was putting (more like shoving) my notebook in my bag, I turned to Rouge. The stiffness in her lips told me that Edward probably did something to insult her.

"What did he do, Sugar?" I asked her with the endearment that always calms her down.

"Damn fool was coverin' his mouth an nose like he smelled somethang awful. He didn't start doin it till I sat next to 'im."

We both had are things together and the bell rang. Now Rouge is always loud and calls everyone's attention whether she means to or not. And with her comment, everyone turns towards us as we leave the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper look at Edward with a raised eyebrow. I turned back towards Rouge and listened as she ranted about how the people in this town were already being bigger dickheads than Bobby.

**Hope you liked the new chapter. **

**-E**


End file.
